moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chockie
how did you know the new moshling names:o someone else posted them then deleted them so i re-uploaded them do you know whos that mouse Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Whileyboy/Who is the best moshi video maker? page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 18:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Fake Moshlings Could you please not edit pages adding fake moshlings? We are unsure on wether they are moshlings yet,and some are monsters,thanks. Mariojoe11 | Talk | Blog | Hey Can you not spam lines into Moshling Pages, and please use the proper gallery to post pictures, not photos. I know you've been blocked once so if you do it again, you'll be blocked. That's fine, just remember to follow the rules. Here, Moshi Monsters Wiki:Policies. |''' '''| 18:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ok sorry Hey If you're going to vote on the Ideas and Requests page, could you please use your signature? You can do this by entering ~~~~ in the editor. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :There should be a tildes button on every keyboard. But in the case that there's not, just copy and paste the ones I put up above. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you please not make useless pages? Thanks, po. ' Clumsyme22'' Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/6/6a/Snowman_.gif 16:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) When did I make a useless page plus I don't think I came on the wiki that day. Yay toys! That picture you added to Misty is amazing. We hardly have covered toy stuff, besides figures and mash-up cards. So yeah, really cool! Thank you! :D [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I ordered one online, I should get it in a couple days, I'll tell you all about it. I only really ordered it for the figure Food Factory. Hey, Sadly I have no clue about the food factory, as I am not Moshi Monsters, guess you'll have to be like the rest of us and wait and see! :) Please can you press the signature button when leaving a message on my talk as it's easier for replies, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 14:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC)